Cars/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of transcripts of trailers for the 2006 Disney/Pixar animated film Cars. Teaser trailer #1 (MPAA green screen.) ("The Ants (A Leaf Falls)" by Randy Newman plays) (Walt Disney Pictures logo is shown.) (Pixar Animation Studios logo is shown.) (Shows a background with flowers and cactus, and a bee looking for some pollen and keeps flying, then shows "From the creators of FINDING NEMO" text, then "From the creators of TOY STORY" text, then "From the creators of A BUG'S LIFE" text), and the bee keeps flying until Mater runs into him! ("No Particular Place to Go" by Chuck Berry plays) Mater: ''Oh, gross, uh, It's on my windsheild, I can't see nothing! Uh, I'm blind, I'm blink! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Lightning McQueen: (Which follows up to Mater to tell him what happened), Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, what's wrong, what happened? Mater: Auh, I killed a baby bumblebee! Lightning McQueen: Oh, come on! Will you quit your balling? Could be a lost worse! Mater: I don't see how it could be worse! (Then suddenly, a swarm of bees came through and, SPLAT! They got on Lightning McQueen's front, he turned and turned, he spited some out, When Mater thought he was suspicious, He started laughing at him! Lightning McQueen: Blah'', Gross!'' (During Mater's funny laughs and snorts, Lightning McQueen whole front was ruined and he was so mad at his friend) ("Westbound Sign" by Green Day plays) (Shows "WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents" text by sliding and zooming in) (Shows "a PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film" text by sliding and zooming in) (Then shows a speedway called Charlotte Springs Speedway and it shows the cars zooming and whooshing along the track. As some pitties pit stop the race car in order for new ones, then gets back on the track with some cars zooming and wooshing and Number 13 race crashes into 52, the rest of cars keep driving. As Number 57 trys to get 1st place, Number 13 rams him and does it again, the Racer 57 rams him back getting to the finish line and Mater and Lightning McQueen watch Racer 57 win the race) Racer 57: WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! (the rest of the cars whiz at the finish line) (Shows the Cars logo) Mater: Dad-gum! What tell you what son, I drive my tires over a mile of busted blasts just to see that picture right there) (The cars logo whizes and then Shows the Cars logo again and "shows the "NOVEMBER 2005" text (theatrical release or website version only) "JUNE 9, 2006" text on the The Incredibles DVD, then it zooms it with a whish) Mater: Dad-gum! Teaser trailer #2 (MPAA green screen.) (Shows a door ramp lifiting down.) Universal Pictures logo is shown.) (Shows a computer sitting on a desk.) Announcer: We could boast about developing the world's most technology advanced mobile! (Shows Lightning McQueen whizzing) Announcer: Or brag about the fact that we've received more awards then any manufacture (Zooms in to the computer screen) Announcer: We could gloat, tease, and flond all day. But we don't need to. ("Real Gone" by Sheryl Crow plays) Announcer: From the manufactures of Finding Nemo. (Shows the "FINDING NEMO" logo) (Shows the "THE INCREDIBLES" logo) Announcer: and The Incredibles. (Shows "WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents" text by sliding and zooming in) Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures presents a Pixar Animation Studios film. (Shows "a PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film" text by sliding and zooming in) (Shows the Cars logo) Announcer: Cars